All in the Family
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: Twilight and Rainbow Dash struggle with fractured families, Fluttershy's mom fears she's made to many mistakes, Pinkie tries to figure out what to get her mom for her birthday and Big Mac gives his views on Applejack's stunt during Applebuck Season. A series of vignettes around family. (Formerly Family Matters)
1. Twilight

Family Matters

Twilight Sparkle hated mother's day.

She couldn't say for sure when the hatred had started, when a date on a calendar began turning her insides to ice.

She had never been particularly fond of the day. Moving to Ponyville three years before had somehow increased her distaste for the holiday. All of her friends seemed to love the day. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were off visiting their families in Cloudsdale. Pinkie Pie had baked a special cake for her mother and returned to the rock farm. Rarity may have had disagreements with her parents, but even she was off with Sweetie Belle and her parents on a day trip to Canterlot. Even Applejack, who had every reason to dislike the day being an orphan and all, went with her family to visit the _cairns _where her mother and mother's family was buried. Twilight had passed them on her walk around Ponyville. Applebloom, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Mac were gathered around the memorial stones sharing stories and pouring libations to the Ancestors. For Earth Ponies the dead were not truly dead. The Ancestors of long ago were just as much a part of the family as those members that were still living. Twilight admired their earthy, ancestral religion even if she'd never been able to believe that there was life after death. She sat down by a tree. She'd sent a card. That was enough or so she tried to convince herself. Why couldn't she visit her parents like the rest of her friends? Applejack's mother was dead for Gods' sake and Applejack still made time to visit her.

_Because you don't want to. You're a failure as a daughter. Sure, you're among the most powerful unicorns of your generation, an Element Bearer, an accomplished scholar, but as a daughter you fail and you fail hard. _That nagging, critical voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother said.

_Oh yeah? _Twilight retorted. _Maybe SHE failed as a mother._

That was the crux of the issue. Twilight searched her memory and recalled only one incident where her mother had ever held her. She did occasionally read her bedtime stories. Yet, most of her childhood memories revolved around punishment. When she was younger, Twilight was always being punished. Even the smallest mistake would get her sent to bed without supper for weeks on end. She had once been sent to bed without supper for three months for playing in the rain without a rainjacket. Other fillies would have only been scolded if that for such an offense. She was denied supper if she made less than an A on an assignment, if she struck the wrong note on the piano her mother had tried to make her learn, if there was even a mote of dust in her room after she cleaned it. Sometimes, it felt as if she were being punished for her very existence. Sometimes, she wanted to stop existing. She began the breathing technique Cadence had taught her and gently herded her mind from such thoughts. She lost a lot of weight when she was a child. She secretly suspected her magic was so strong because she had to draw from it simply to survive those long, hungry times. She had probably been using magic unconsciously since she was very young. Her big brother best friend had also helped her by bringing her food secretly (though he was punished when he was caught). When Celestia took her in as her personal student it was the greatest day of her life. But, it was also frightening. Would Celestia be even stricter than her mother? She had only been six years old, but she'd already learned to fear those in authority. Celestia, however, had only been gentle and kind. She recalled the first time she had made a mistake as Celestia's student. While trying an advanced telekinetic spell under the Solar Princess's guidance she had dropped the heavy vases she'd been holding up.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Twilight cried as she prostrated on the floor whimpering and crying._

"_My faithful student, what's wrong? You held the vases for as long as a unicorn of your level could be expected too. Why are you crying?"_

"_I f-failed."_

_Celestia lowered herself so that she was next to the distraught filly and nuzzled her. "Shh, shh. It's alright."_

"_Am I allowed to eat today?"_

_Celestia drew back. "Why would you…Twilight, listen to me."_

_Twilight looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. _

"_I would never allow a single one of my subjects to go hungry if I could help it. How much more that goes for colts and fillies. And you, my precious student, I would most of all never allow to go hungry."_

_Twilight stared at her in awe bordering on worshipful reverence. At the Summer Sun Celebration she had witnessed Celestia's power when she had raised the sun. Now, she witnessed her compassion. She nuzzled into Celestia's chest and Celestia held her close._

She worshiped Celestia. Celestia denied being a goddess, claiming to be merely an extraordinarily powerful unicorn. But Twilight worshipped her. She had followed her around, even accompanying her to court. Celestia had never complained and simply allowed her to sit quietly by her throne. Everyone thought she was her heir apparent. They had had tea together daily. Sometimes, when she had nightmares, she had slept nestled in Celestia's hooves. Celestia was her teacher, goddess and savior. There were times when she had punished her, but even those were gentle and designed to help her become a better pony. Once, she had insulted a janitor and as punishment Celestia had made her mop the castle floors to 'give her an appreciation of hard work.' Celestia's most faithful student simply was not allowed to be a snob. Twilight reflected that that was why she was able to get along with common ponies. After the punishment Celestia would talk to Twilight about what she'd done wrong, but also hug and reassure her that she was forgiven for whatever infraction she'd committed. _Forgiveness _had been a foreign concept before Celestia had taught it to her. Celestia had also been more of a mother to her than her own mother and that made her feel guilty. Celestia hadn't given birth to her.

But she wished she had. Oh how she wished she had. She sometimes had daydreams about being Celestia's true, blood daughter. Those daydreams filled her with crushing guilt, but she couldn't help it. Celestia had gently guided her through life, teaching her and supporting her. Her blood mother had given her an anxiety disorder. With that depressing thought she began trotting back towards the library, but stopped when she saw a remarkable sight. Rainbow Dash was being mushy. Specifically, she was in the middle of broad daylight, in public, hugging a certain orange pegasus filly. Twilight blinked. Dash was known for many things. Public displays of affection were not among them. Dash let Scootaloo go and the filly scampered down the road while Dash returned to her weather duties. She was holding something in her hand.

"Hi, Scootaloo." Twilight said as she scampered past.

"Hi, Twilight." Scootaloo responded.

"What did you give Dash?" Twilight asked, unable to restrain her curiosity.

"Oh, just a card for Mother's Day." Scootaloo answered slightly blushing. "I mean, I know she's not my real mom. My real mom's not around. But Rainbow Dash does take care of me. That makes sense, right?"

Twilight nodded. "I know just what you mean."

She returned home to her library. "Spike, take a letter."

…

Celestia sipped her tea and rested on her cushion. Court had been tiring today, but a cup of chamomile always refreshed her. Suddenly a letter appeared.

_I bet it's from Twilight. Another friendship report no doubt. _She read it and her eyes misted. She smiled. _Oh, Twilight… _

She used her magic to retrieve the scrap book she put all of Twilight's letters in and gave this one a place of honor.

The letter read,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. For taking care of me, helping to raise me, teaching me everything I know. I wanted to thank you for letting me follow you around at court when I was a child, allowing me to sleep with you when I was frightened. I wanted to thank you for being like my mother all these years._

_Happy Mother's Day,_

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._


	2. Applejack

Applejack trotted in from the fields. Her legs felt weary, but she forced herself to keep walking. She had finished saying good-bye to her friends. The apple trees were bare, their fruit harvested and collected in baskets. With her friends by her side she had easily gathered the harvest. She sighed when she saw the sink full of dirty dishes. Applebloom wasn't yet old enough to do them without spilling them on the floor and Granny Smith (bless her heart) was so forgetful she often wandered away from half-eaten meals, the dirty dishes collecting on the table till either Applejack or Big Mac tended to them. She walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Just as she picked up a sponge she felt a nudge at her side. Big Mac was standing at her side. He stared at her, and then turned off the faucet. He then fixed her with a glare that spoke volumes.

"Nope."

Applejack sighed again. She figured this was coming. "Look, I know. I've learned my lesson. I'm overworked as is and I've made plenty o' mistakes because of it. I riled up those bunnies and they stampeded over town and I hurt RD cause I wasn't payin' attention when I was helpin' her and don't ya know I feel guilty as is about that so don't you _dare _go tryin' to make me feel worse cause I will buck you right in the-"

"You could have killed yourself."

The words were said with a coldness that chilled Applejack. It was a calm, simple fact calmly stated. Only someone who knew him could tell how upset he was. The clenched jaw, the controlled, swishing of his tail. Applejack restrained a fillyish instinct to gallop away and hide from her angry big brother. She still took a step back from the very large stallion.

"Yeah, I could have. I'm real sorry, I'll never do it again. What more do you want me to say?"

"You almost died cause of that silly stubbornness of yours. All cause you were too stubborn to listen when I tried to warn you."

Applejack took yet another step back. "I said I was sorry, stop yankin' my bit about this!"

Big Mac turned his head. Something glinted in the afternoon light. Applejack's eyes widened.

"Big Mac…are you cryin'?"

He blinked several times. "That ain't important."

Applejack felt like finding a hole to crawl in. _And I thought I couldn't feel MORE guilty._

"I should have stopped you. I should have done something. If you had gotten hurt…I've lost too many already."

The veiled reference to their absent parents made Applejack choke up. "I…can you forgive me?" She asked, leaning into the fur of her big brother's chest.

"Eeyep." He said, softly nuzzling her. Big Mac didn't talk much. Often what he said or did carried more meaning than what appeared at face value. Applejack knew this nuzzle meant, "I'm here for you, don't ever think you're alone. I love you."

Applejack looked back towards the sink.

"Nope." Big Mac grunted.

"I need to get back to bed since I ain't slept in four days and even for an earth pony that's pushing it?"  
"Eeyep." He turned around and lowered his back.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me.  
"Nope."

She clambered onto his back and rested her head on his soft mane. His soft, comfortable mane. He carried her off to bed like when she was a filly and too tired to get there herself. She fell asleep with her face in his mane before they got to her bedroom.


	3. Rainbow Dash

Family Matters

She was Rainbow Dash. She wasn't afraid of anything. She was a legend a thousand times over. She had faced down mad gods, kicked a dragon in the face and brought back one of her best friend's from the brink of a psychotic breakdown. She had pulled off the legendary sonic rainboom and was the fastest Pegasus in all Equestria. The only reason she hadn't been flat out declared a Wonderbolt was because she hadn't yet passed her twenty-first birthday. When she did, she wouldn't be surprised if she became a captain right off. She didn't fear anything. Things feared her.

So, why was she standing in front of this damned door, her hoof raised in the air, just about to knock on it, shaking? She was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash didn't shake. She gave the lightest of taps on the door. She didn't wait for a reply. Her hooves left the cloud and then she was off, soaring through the sky. Shame and guilt and an inwardly directed anger welled up inside of her. She bucked every cloud she came across till the sky was clear for miles. Still she flew, faster and faster, till sweat was pouring down her brow. Her lungs begged for air, but she didn't even begin to slow.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _She cursed herself as she flapped her wings. She almost slammed into a mountain, veering up at the last minute. She knew she'd have to calm herself. Angry flyers made stupid mistakes. She slowed her flying, spreading out her wings and letting the wind flow between her feathers. She floated over the hills letting the wind blow away her worries, focusing only on the cocoon of air all around her.

…

"_Daddy, Daddy, I'm doing it! I'm flying!"_

"_That's my girl!"_

_The elder Pegasus floated just under the little filly. She fell as her wings gave out and he caught her on his back. She smiled, wrapped her hooves around his neck and rested her face in his mane._

…

Dash softly landed on the hill. The wind had washed her mind of her guilt and anger for only a moment. She couldn't stop thinking of her father and every thought of him was like a thorn of guilt piercing her heart.

…

"_The fires of friendship lives in our heart,_

_As long as it burns we will not drift apart…"_

_The smell of cinnamon cookies baking wafted through the house. Little Dash sat between her parents as they all sang the familiar carol. The winter wind whipped snow around their cloud-cottage, but between her parents she felt safe and warm._

…

She growled again. She kept having those stupid dreams about her dad. This morning she had woken up with tears in her eyes and that Hearth's Warming Carol stuck in her head. The winter was coming and Hearth's Warming inched ever closer. And every passing night the dreams became more intense. She wondered if she could get an audience with Luna. She had flown so far out. Getting to Canterlot shouldn't be a problem. As usual, the minute the thought sprang into her mind she put it into action. She was halfway to Canterlot before she started wondering about the logistics of getting an audience with the younger princess. The spires and flags of the great city were coming into view when she decided she didn't care about no logistics. Logic and reason had never stopped her before. She landed before the palace gates.

"Halt!" Called out a guard. "State your business."  
"I'm Rainbow Dash and I need to see Princess Luna."

The two guards exchanged a look. "For what reason?"

Dash pawed nervously at the ground. "It's personal."  
"You are an element bearer, correct?" One of the guards asked. "Loyalty if I'm not mistaken?"  
"No, I'm the element of awesomeness." Dash responded, grinning.

The guard gave her a stern look.

"Sheesh, I was just kidding. Yeah, I'm loyalty."

"The princesses have ordered us to always give priority to any element bearers. Come with me."

The guard led her to the castle and through several winding halls till the pair reached a silver door with a golden crescent moon on it. The guard knocked on the door.

"Your Highness, Rainbow Dash is here to see you."

The door opened revealing a small, blue alicorn. She smiled warmly at the Pegasus.

"Welcome, Rainbow Dash. Please, come in."

Dash followed Luna into her room. The room was filled with bookshelves. A single desk was placed to one side with a set of scrolls placed on it. Luna trotted to her bed and sat down, motioning for Dash to do the same.

"What troubles you, Lady Dash?"

"Well, lately, I've been having these dreams. And I know you helped Scootaloo out with _her _nightmares."

"Describe these dreams." Luna said.

"I'm falling in them. And my dad is reaching for me. But I can't get to him. He disappears and…I fall into darkness. It's totally lame."

Luna gave her a questioning look. "What is your relationship like with your father?"

Dash looked to the ground. "We had an argument cause I did something stupid. We haven't talked in two years. At first it was cause I was mad at him, but then…I guess I feel bad about it."  
"Your subconscious is trying to tell you to mend your relationship with him. I am nearly immortal as is my sister and our family. You are not. If you miss your chance to reconcile you will regret it."

Dash gulped. "I know. But I'm afraid. I said some things that were pretty unforgivable. Mom keeps saying he misses me, but…"

"Lady Dash, I stole my sister's cake, read her diary and tried to overthrow her and plunge the world into eternal darkness. The minute I was defeated she offered me unconditional mercy. Because that's what families do."

"I'm just…I'm afraid, alright?"

Luna was quiet for a while. "When I was brought back I was consumed with guilt. I just wanted to stay in my room and not come out. My sister spent an entire day in bed with me. She refused to leave my side. I spent an entire day in her embrace." She grinned. "The next day she got impatient and dragged me out of bed by my tail. She refused to give up on me. Because she really had forgiven me. If we could reconcile after the falling out we had I'm certain you can reconcile with your father."

Dash thought about the princess' words. "Yeah, you're right." She stood up. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, Lady Dash."

…

Once again Dash stood at her father's door, memories of the last time she stood here playing out in her mind. She knocked on the door and, with every ounce of willpower she had cultivated in her long career as an athlete, forced herself not to fly away.

"Okay, who keeps knocking on my d-Rainbow Dash?" The Pegasus stallion that answered the door asked. He had the same rainbow mane as the younger Pegasus though he had a darker colored coat and was taller. He also looked older.

Older than when Dash had last seen him. It'd only been two years, but she didn't remember the wrinkles around his golden eyes.

"H-hi, Dad."

Rainbow Blaze swooped her up in his wings. She stood in the embrace, surprised, but then hugged him back.

"It's been a long time." She murmured, laying a head on his shoulder. If anyone asked she got something in her eyes in that moment and that's why she suddenly started crying on her father's shoulder while he cradled her in the embrace of his wings. He wiped away her tears, then his own.

"Please, come in." He said, as if afraid she would vanish if she didn't step inside immediately. As she walked inside she noticed not much had changed in the past two years. There was still the same old coffee table, the same old sports posters, the same old pictures of her parents and herself when she was a filly sitting on a shelf. She smiled at one where she was standing on her dad's head. She was certain she was the cutest filly ever.

"Make yourself at…" He trailed off. An awkward silence descended. She _was _home, her home as it had been her ancestor's home as far back as anyone could remember. She felt both completely at ease here and completely out of place.

"I guess I should say sorry." Dash started, staring at the ground.

"It's okay, Dash. I shouldn't have yelled at you back then. I guess I was wrong." He said.  
"No you were right. I couldn't get anywhere without a degree from a flight school. I had to go back. I'm actually in a program right now. You and mom were freaking right and I was a freaking idiot. But you raised me so I guess that shouldn't surprise you."  
"You're not an idiot Dash. You may have made a bad decision, but that doesn't make you an idiot. Besides, it's not like you aren't accomplished. I heard you became an element bearer and won the best young flier's competition. I'm proud of you."

Dash smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did turn out pretty awesome. Thanks to you."

The awkward silence returned.

"You could have visited me, y'know." Dash said.

"I thought you were mad at me."  
"I thought _you_ were mad at _me_."

They both looked away from each other, shuffling hooves.

"Oh for Poseidon's sake. Let's just admit we were both stupid. Wanna go for a fly?" Dash finally asked.

"That's my girl." Blaze said, grinning. They both walked out and spent the rest of the day showing off their flying stunts to one another.

(A/N-Nerd cred to anyone that can guess why I had Dash swear by Poseidon.)


	4. Fluttershy

The first thing Thundercloud had thought upon seeing her daughter was how _fragile _she looked. How terribly small and delicate she was. As if she might shatter like glass at any second. She had a yellow coat like her mother, a contrast to her father's green. Her mane was pink, a much lighter shade than her father's red. It'd probably mixed with the genes for her mother's white mane. White and red made pink. Just like Thundercloud and Rainsquall's love made her. The nurse had held her delicately as she was led to an incubator at intensive care. Her birth had been a miracle. Thundercloud had been eight months pregnant. That morning she had gotten up and realized she was badly cramping. Then her water broke. Rainsquall had flown her to the hospital, nearly breaking the sound barrier to get her there. Fluttershy, named after her ancestor the last queen of the Flutter Ponies, was born three months early. For a month she was in intensive care as magical healing energies worked to keep her alive. For a month, she stubbornly clung to life while all her parents could do was wait and pray. Her breathing grew more regular and after a month she could breathe on her own. Neither of her parents could bear to part from her and Thundercloud slept with Fluttershy on her breast, wrapped up in her wings. Up until she was seven years old Fluttershy slept within the embrace of her parent's wings. Every now and then Rainsquall would suggest that Fluttershy should learn to sleep by herself and gently encourage her to do so. Sometimes she would too and would receive great praise for it. But then there were nights when she would come into her parent's bedroom, her eyes red with tears, and tell them that she'd had a nightmare. Thundercloud's protective instincts would take over and she'd scoop Fluttershy up into her hooves and hold her close to her. Then Rainsquall would wrap his wings over both of them and they'd nestle together.

Thundercloud wanted to protect her. She wanted to keep her safe so that she'd never have to face all the evil in the world. It wasn't really unusual for children to sleep with their parents. It was fairly common among earth ponies and unicorns, a bit rarer among pegasii. What _was _unusual was the number of things Fluttershy was afraid of. She was nearly impossible to potty train as she was afraid of the sound the toilet made. Rainsquall came up with the idea to bribe her with cookies and one of them had to stay with her in the bathroom right up until she was five years old. She was afraid of the dark and when she decided she was too old for sharing a bed with her parents they had to buy her a night light because she would wake up screaming. She was afraid the shadows were coming to get her.

She was afraid of crowds and in public would press her face against Rainsquall's leg or Rainsquall would hold her.

She was afraid to go to school and had to be half-dragged, half-scolded and half-coaxed to get her there. Not that they scolded her too frequently or Gods forbid punished her because even something as mild as being sent to the corner would result in her being afraid of her parents for a while and hiding in her room.

She was afraid to fly and that was where Thundercloud put her hoof down. A pegasus that was afraid to fly was a pegasus that was afraid to live. Rainsquall protested, but Thundercloud was insistent. Fluttershy would learn to fly whether she wanted to or not. So one day when she was six Thundercloud gathered up the filly in her forearms and told her they were going flying. She clung to her neck. As long as she was in her mother's hooves she felt safe. That seemed to be among the few places that she felt safe at. When they reached a cloudbank she unlatched Fluttershy from her neck and held her around the sides.

"Spread your wings." She urged.

She nodded hesitantly. Never one to disobey her mother she spread her wings and for a while they drifted in the air, the wind whistling and tickling their feathers as they soared together.

Slowly, Thundercloud let her go. For one too brief, glorious second Fluttershy flew by herself. She glided upon the winds, occasionally fluttering her wings like the Flutter Ponies of old. For a moment she floated with such grace that it seemed that the royal line of Flutter Valley had been reborn in her being.

"You're doing it, Fluttershy! You're doing it!" Thundercloud shouted, her heart swelling with pride.

That's when Fluttershy realized her mom wasn't holding her. Her wings snapped to her sides and she began to plummet like a rock. Thundercloud shot after her, catching her long before she could hit the ground. She was bawling and buried her head in her shoulder.

"M-mommy, please don't ever do that to me again!"

She held her. "Fluttershy…you have to learn to fly. You're a pegasus."

It was the most obvious thing in the world. Unicorns did magic. Earth ponies farmed. Pegasii flew.

"Th-then I don't wanna be a pegasus." Fluttershy whimpered.

What could she say to that? "But, you are a pegasus." She repeated.

She said nothing. Thundercloud realized the whole thing had been a mistake. She took her by an ice cream shop then they headed home. When she was seven she'd have to go to flight school anyway.

If they thought getting her to regular school was hard, flight school was even worse. They literally had to drag her there. Finally, Thunderclod lost her temper and made another mistake. One morning Fluttershy was crying and pounding her hooves on the living room floor in the midst of a full-blown temper tantrum while Rainsquall tried to convince her to go to flight school. Finally, Thundercloud had had enough.

"Fluttershy, you are GOING to flight school-either without a spanked behind or with one if you don't stop this tantrum right now."

Rainsquall shot her a horrified look.

"H-honey, you can't mean-"

"I do."

Fluttershy stopped crying and stared at Thundercloud in a state of shock. Of course, she knew what a spanking was. She'd seen other fillies and colts get spanked, but her mommy had never done anything like that. Of course, she had never thrown a tantrum like the one she'd just thrown. Thundercloud gave her a hard look. That's all it took. She stood up.

"O-okay. I'll go. I'm sorry."

She ruffled her mane. "There's a good girl."

She shyly smiled.

It was her worst mistake. For a month she apologized for _everything _and kept her tail folded so it protected her rear end. Like she was afraid she was going to be randomly spanked. She hadn't even spanked her. She'd just _threatened _to. How would she have reacted if she'd gone through with it?

She apologized when she spent too long in the bath.

She apologized when she got a B- in spelling.

She apologized when someone stumbled into her ('I shouldn't have been in your way, sorry.')

Thundercloud soon got tired of it. She wanted to protect her and seeing her afraid hurt her to her core. One day she told Fluttershy she wanted to speak to her in private. They went to her room. She held her in her lap and promised that she would _never _lift a hoof to her. They hugged and she did become noticeably less nervous.

Then there was the day she came home crying. This was nothing new, but this time a new problem had come up. Rainsquall and Thundercloud both held her as she cried about the bullies that had ridiculed her.

"I-I'm never going back even if you _do _spank me!" She shouted, an unusually forceful statement for her. Thundercloud believed her.

"I'll talk to the bullies. I'll make them go away." She promised. And she did. She found the three colts and publically chastised them for their disgraceful behavior. During school hours on school grounds. That too was a mistake. Fortunately, the police pony only gave her a warning. Unfortunately, the bullying only got worse. It only ended when a rainbow maned filly took it upon herself to place Fluttershy under her protection. After that nopony dared bother her. Rainbow Dash protected her more than she ever could and the two fillies soon became nearly inseparable. She'd have been jealous if she wasn't so happy that Fluttershy had finally found a friend.

The years passed as they are in the habit of doing. Fluttershy grew up and went to live on the ground to tend to animals as was her destiny and special talent. They still saw each other though and Fluttershy visited once a began to hear strange reports about her daughter. That she had become one of the legendary Element Bearers, that she had faced the dreaded Nightmare Moon and that she was now a recognized national hero. She decided to visit her to discover the truth for herself. A month had passed since he had last been to her cottage. Nothing about it had changed. It was as peaceful and tranquil as ever. Fluttershy was outside sipping some tea. She ran up to her mother and Thundercloud hugged her.

"Mama, I didn't know you were visiting!"

"It was spur of the moment, Flutters." Thundercloud said, using the pet name she had for her and hugging her back. "I understand you have some exciting events going on?"  
Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes! Mrs. Woodchuck is expecting."  
"That's nice. Not what I was asking about."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you asking about?"

"I read in the newspaper that you've become an Element Bearer. That you fought Nightmare Moon."

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, that happened too. I do hope I don't have to do anything scary like that again. Though I met these wonderful mares."

Thundercloud smiled. "I'm glad you've made some new friends. Can we go inside?" She said. She sat down at the little table Fluttershy had set up.

"Oh, where are my manners! Let me get you some tea!"

Fluttershy trotted inside and returned a few moments later with a cup of tea.

"Were you scared?" Thundercloud asked.

"Oh, yes. Very much so." Fluttershy said as she handed Thundercloud the tea.

"But you went and faced her anyway. That was very brave of you."

"Oh, thank you. I did it for my friends." She blushed slightly. "And, um, that and I thought 'Well, Fluttershy, your mother will be very disappointed in you if the world gets plunged into eternal night and you're too scared to stop it.'"

"Really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I've always wanted you to be proud of me."  
"Fluttershy, I am proud of you. So proud." She sipped the tea. "I'm just glad you turned out so well after all the mistakes I made."

"Mistakes? I don't think you made any mistakes raising me if you don't mind me saying so." She sounded genuinely surprises.

"How about that time I tried to take you flying, dropped you and hoped you'd magically learn to fly?"  
Fluttershy giggled. "Well, you did catch me. And I had to learn some time. It wasn't your fault I was too scared to."

"Or how about the time I nearly spanked you when you refused to go to flight school?"  
"I thought you were bluffing."

"I don't bluff."

"I was being a brat. Besides, if you hadn't forced me to go to flight school I'd have never met Rainbow Dash or learned to fly. I'd probably still be a friendless, grounded pegasus."  
"That's true, but do you actually like to fly?"

"Oh, yes. Not too high or too fast of course, but sometimes I like to feel the wind on my wings. It can be relaxing."  
"Especially when you get catch a nice thermal." Thundercloud commented.

"Hmm, those are nice." Fluttershy agreed.

"Okay, there was the time I showed up to your school and threatened those bullies then got security called to me."

"Haven't you ever wondered why I stopped complaining about flight school after that? It's because I knew you were there to look out for me."

"So, I guess I really was a decent mom."  
"The best." Fluttershy said. "All those things you mentioned as mistakes are things I think of as good memories. Things that showed me how much you love and care about me. Even if some of them were scary at the time. Looking back you were strict because you cared about me. Because sometimes, pardon my language, I needed a swift buck to the rump."

"Fluttershy, I…I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
"I didn't just say it to make you feel better." Fluttershy said. "I know I'm a scaredy-pony, but you were the one that encouraged me to be brave, to face the world. I should be thanking you."

Thundercloud hugged her and Fluttershy hugged back.

_Oh, Fluttershy, my little pony, what did I do to earn such a wonderful daughter? _She thought to herself.


	5. Pinkie Pie

Twilight was in her library engaged in her favorite activity. Arranging books. While most found it a dreary task, she enjoyed it. She loved the feel of books, the smell of ink and paper, the calm peace of ordering them in their proper place. She was a mare of order. Order and peace. These were concepts she valued. Although, since coming to Ponyville she had learned the value of friendship, of spontaneity and even the occasional, chaotic fun. She placed Stargazer's Starry Guide to Stars next to In Search of ExtraEquine Life. The shelf dedicated to astronomy and all the mysteries of the vast cosmos were now complete. Just as she was about to move on to the section on weather magic a pink blur zoomed into the library.

"What the f-"

"Twilight ya gotta help me! Ya just gotta!" The pink blur stopped bouncing around long enough for Twilight to recognize it as her friend Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Twilight asked, taking hold of the equine enigma. "Is it serious? Do we need the Elements?"

"I don't know what to get Mommy for her birthday!"

Twilight blinked. Pinkie Pie was looked like she was on the verge of tears as she blurted that out. Her shoulders shook, her mane was frizzier than usual and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Er, calm down Pinkie. I'm sure your mom will like anything you get her." Twilight said, trying to reassure her.

"But what if she doesn't?! What if she hates it?! That won't make her happy, it'll make her sad! And if words get out that I can't make my own mother smile I'll never throw another party again!"

_And I thought I had mommy issues. _"Well, you are the best party pony around. I mean finding a gift for your own mother shouldn't be hard for you. When is her birthday party?"  
"Tonight."  
Twilight's jaw dropped, then she winced at Pinkie's hurt expression.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry. I just got surprised."  
"I'm a bad pony." Pinkie whimpered.

Twilight gently stroked the earth pony's mane. "Hey, that's not true. You're a good pony and a good friend. You always make me happy anyway."

Pinkie gave a small smile. "Really? I…I always thought you thought that I was annoying."  
"I did at first, before I got to know you." Twilight said. "Before I learned the magic of friendship. But your laughter has gotten me through a lot of bad days. I would like to help you through this just like all the times you've helped me."

Pinkie smiled. "Thanks."

"How about I go get you some hot chocolate? Does that sound nice?"

Pinkie nodded and Twilight went to her kitchen. She rummaged around in the cabinets before finding the hot chocolate. She liked the beverage, but she mostly kept it for those days Pinkie showed up. Pinkie showed up quite a bit, actually. While all the Element Bearers were her friends she seemed to have something special with Pinkie. She got a pot, filled it with water and put it on her stove. Then she dumped the chocolate powder into two cups. A spark of magic set the water boiling.

"Ooh, that is so cool!" Pinkie praised as she trotted into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's a pyromancer spell the Princess taught me. She didn't trust me with pyromancy until recently."  
"What kind of pie?" Pinkie asked.

"No, _pyro_. It means fire in ancient Pegasan-pegasii are surprisingly good at manipulating that element because of their control over lightning. _Pyromancy _is any kind of spell having to do with fire. Celestia, of course, is the foremost expert on it." Twilight would have rambled on indefinitely, but she decided the water had boiled enough. She poured two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Pinkie. They sat down at her table.

"I was meaning to get Mama a gift, but things slipped away from me. I was planning Trixie and Gilda's wedding-"

"How are they by the way?"  
"Not back from the honeymoon yet. And then Applebloom had a birthday and Diamond Tiara had a birthday and Silver Spoon had a birthday and Dashie had a birthday and Mr. Waddle had a birthday and you had a birthday and Fluttershy had a-"

"So, a lot of birthdays?"  
"LOTS and LOTS of birthdays! And that's not counting the weddings, anniversaries, welcoming parties, just because parties, friendly get togethers, my job at the bakery, fighting that meany Discord. I've been really busy!" To prove her point Pinkie slouched in her chair and gulped her hot chocolate.

"It has been quite a year hasn't it?" Twilight reflected as she sipped her cocoa.

Pinkie forcefully nodded her head.

Twilight continued to sip the cocoa, meditating on the problem she'd been presented with. It was still early, around ten o'clock. There was plenty of time to solve the dilemma. Yet, she was used to dilemmas of the mind. Things that could be approached from a place of reason and logic. Cold facts without feelings getting in the way. This was a dilemma of the heart and the heart had its own rules. If it had been her she'd send her mother a card and might visit her.

Might.

"Look, Pinkie. I might not be the best pony to ask about this."  
Pinkie bounced in her seat. "But you're the smartest pony in Ponyville!"  
"Yes when it comes to magic. But not relationships or social interaction. Remember why the Princess sent me here in the first place? Rarity might be better at this than me, Applejack even. Besides I don't get along with my mother."  
Pinkie gasped. "But…she's your mom!"  
"Yes. Yes, to my eternal regret and dismay I am the biological daughter of Twilight Velvet, but it just doesn't mean anything to me."

"But she gave birth to you!" Pinkie shouted.

Twilight shrugged. "And what has she done for me lately?"

"So, I guess I couldn't ask what you got your mom for her birthday."

"A card. Just like every year." Twilight responded flatly.

"Do you…do you hate your mom?"

An uncomfortable silence descended on them.

"Tell me about your mother." Twilight finally said.

"She's sweet and kind and, oh, she bakes a lot! When I smell baking bread it always reminds me of her. And when I get sad-and I do get sad sometimes even if I am the Element of Laughter-I bake her cinnamon bread. Just the scent of cinnamon makes me happy, makes me remember her and the good times we shared. Me and Mama and my sisters used to spend a lot of nights baking. I loved being with her and my sisters, the baking, the talking and the laughing…there wasn't much laughing or talking on the farm, but those moments were special."

"You could buy her a baking pan." Twilight said, trying to be helpful.

"She has a million of those!" Pinkie said then continued. "I also think of baths when I think of Mama. Kinda strange right? But when we got home from working she wouldn't let us in till we got a bath. That included Daddy! She'd bring out a tub and if we didn't want a bath she'd scoop us up and drop us in. It was big enough for two of us at most so we took turns."  
"You didn't have running water?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"We were poor. Poor but happy." Pinkie said. "I also remember when she would gather us around in the evenings and tell us stories. Granny Pie used to do it with her, but after she passed on it was just Mama. Daddy too sometimes when he felt like telling a story. And she'd sing to us." Pinkie closed her eyes and began to sing a rhythmic tune. The melody was joyful and sweet. "_It was long ago, in an age of woe, when brave ol' Puddinghead his people led to a land of plenty…by his side Beautiful Platinum and Majestic Hurricane, together they marched through snow and rain…"_

She trailed off. "I…um…can't remember the rest."  
"The Fifteenth Song of Chancellor Puddinghead. It's one of the longest." Twilight said.

"You know it?"

"I studied Earth Pony folk songs. Isn't it part of some huge epic?"  
"Uh-huh. We'd spend all night singing different parts of it. Did your family ever do stuff like that?"  
"We'd do it sometimes, holidays especially." Twilight said. A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled sitting alongside her parents and brother singing the Celestial Hymns that recalled all the heroes and happenings of their race. It was among her happiest memories, leaning against her big brother as they clapped their hooves to the rhythm of the songs of Starswirl the Bearded or the great warrior Majesty. It was a poignant reminder that not all of her childhood memories were sad.

"I still remember all the songs she sang." Pinkie mused. "And when I was thinking about leaving home ya know what she told me? 'Pinkie, you're a light. You don't keep a light hidden at home. Go out and share that light with the world.' I was so scared she'd be upset with me leaving, but she wasn't. She and Daddy supported me every step of the way and still do. I still visit her every week." She hung her head. "I still can't believe I forgot her birthday."

Twilight placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Look, I'm sure she'd forgive you if you told her."  
"Of course she would! That just makes it worse. She's just so nice. What do you get the best mama in the world?"

"I wouldn't know."  
"Seriously, Twilight, after this we're having a long talk about your mom." Her face lightened up. "Ooh, I can throw you two a party!"

"Um, she doesn't like parties."

Pinkie gasped.

"She does like cupcakes though. What does your mom like? Come to think of it, what did you get her for her last birthday?"

"A necklace and before that ear rings. She never wears them though. I mean she acts like she's happy when I give them to her, but I never see her wear them. I was planning on getting her something new this year, but I can't figure out what!" She pouted, her blue eyes suddenly watery and wide.

"You say she likes to sing?" Twilight asked wandering over to a bookshelf.

"Uh-huh! She used to be a traveling singer before she settled down with Pa."

"Do you think maybe she'd like something to do with music?" Twilight suggested.

Pinkie squealed. "Oh my gosh that is a brilliant idea!"

"I have a music section right here." Twilight said, guiding Pinkie to it. Pinkie looked through before coming to a book about guitar. A memory flashed into her mind, something she hadn't thought of in years.

…

"_I'm sorry, Mommy."  
"It's alright. I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sue Pie said as she glanced at the remains of what had been a guitar. Binkie and Pinkie had been playing ball when the ball had hurtled through the window. In addition to hitting a vase that vase had somehow hit Sue's old guitar. _

"_I can buy a new guitar anyway."_

_She never did._

…

How old had she been anyway? Four or five? She remembered Mama playing guitar for them, but after that incident Mama had just stopped playing. She sniffled.

"Hey, Twi. I just came up with something. Thanks, you're the best."

She hugged her unicorn friend who hugged her back. Pinkie bounced out the door, no longer in a state of panic. Her next stop was the music store where she found the perfect gift. There were still several hours left before her mother's birthday, but she decided to get there early and catch the train. As the train went further south the lush and verdant valleys slowly dwindled into a flat, grey expanse. This was the last frontier of Pony civilization, where there civilization met with Changelings and Diamond Dogs. It was a wild, barren place often hostile to any but the strong. Pinkie called it home. It was, after all, where her family had settled generations ago in an attempt to tame the wild land. No matter how barren and uninviting the grey and rocky fields they were still the fields where her sisters had endlessly worked and occasionally played. She had once said there was no laughing here. That wasn't entirely true. The train pulled up in sight of her home town and she hopped off the train with her other passengers, her gift wrapped up and slung across her back. Her home town consisted of little more than a general store, a pharmacist, a saloon and three farms. Upon entering her family farm she was mobbed by her sisters.

"Inkie! Binkie! Maud!" She said, hugging them tight. "How have you two been?"

"Missing you!" Binkie said, letting go of her sister. "What have you been up to?"  
"Well, there have been a bunch of parties that I've planned and did I tell you about Queen Meanie and Discord?"  
"I had to go and look at him. He makes a most impressive statue." Maud said in her flat monotone.

"I hope he _stays _a statue!" Pinkie said. She sniffed the air. "Is that chocolate?"  
"We got a chocolate cake for Mama." Binkie said. "It's from Aunt Rocky."

"It smells delicious!" Pinkie said. Her sisters followed her into the kitchen where many of her relatives had gathered. She was greeted and hugged by a bewildering assortment of aunts, uncles, cousins and then her parents. Everypony always wondered how she could memorize everypony's name in town, but it was easy when she has a twelfth cousin twice removed that frequently showed up for family events. She laid down her gift in a pile with the other presents. There weren't as many streamers or balloons as at a party she'd throw, but she hadn't designed this one. Her ears drooped just a little. Not that she hadn't been asked, but she'd been throwing three parties at once this week. If she'd cancelled one it would have hurt somepony's feelings. Telling Binkie she couldn't plan the party had felt like stabbing her own hoof. She had even started crying after.

_You ignored your own mother's birthday party what's wrong with yo_u_?! _Pinkamena shouted.

_Go away Pinkamena. I just wanted to make everypony happy, but…I missed somepony. _

_Your own mother. The mare that gave you life. That put up with all your teenage bullshit. Put up with me. I reiterate-what's wrong with you?_

Binkie touched her hoof. "Pinkie are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pinkie snapped then softened her tone. "Let's go eat some cake."

After everyone had their fill of cake Sue began opening her various birthday gifts. She gushed over the jewelry Pinkie's aunts got her as well as some fancy new clothes (when she'd ever wear them was another issue altogether.) She paused as she came to Pinkie's gift. It was unwrapped slowly.

"Pinkie…I…"

"Do…do you like it."

Sue examined the guitar, strumming a few chords.

"I haven't played guitar in years…"

"I thought you'd…I'm sorry."  
"For what? Honey, I love it."

Pinkie brightened. "You do?"  
"I always meant to buy a new guitar, but I just never got around to it."

The family began to gather around her as she began to strum out rhythms and melodies, her hooves dancing over the strings. Some of the Pie family began to dance as Sue's songs picked up speed, the old mare picking up confidence. She began to play out a lively jig and for a while the Pie family all swayed to the music. Binkie grabbed Pinkie, Inkie grabbed Maud and they began to dance. Evening fell and Sue continued to play. Young and old were too caught up in dancing to Sue's guitar to notice Luna's moon begin to rise. Pinkie herself broke from Binkie (who'd begun dancing with a cousin) to snag another slice of cake. She watched her mother as she continued to play, completely caught up in her music. Clyde Pie sat down next to her. The ghost of a smile tugged at his weathered face.

"I hope you realize what you've done." He told her.

"It's a good thing, right?" Pinkie asked.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in years. Except maybe the time you got your cutie mark."

Pinkie smiled herself. "I just wanted to make her happy."

"And you have, Pinkamena."

Pinkie's smile turned into a grin when Sue's music turned into an upbeat polka. She grabbed her father lifting him from his seat.

"Dance with me!" She cried.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright."

They spent the rest of the party dancing.


End file.
